Date to Love to BABY!
by TransformersGirl03
Summary: Dally has been dating a girl named Kassandra. They have been dating for about a year and Kassandra is expecting Dally's baby. How do they break it to the gang? What happens when something goes terrible wrong? Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1: The Day gone Wrong

**I do not own the Outsiders. I only own Kassandra right now. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Day gone Wrong**

Angela had been best friends with Dally's newest girlfriend, Kassandra. Kassandra Cherrywood was a greaser that was one tough girl. She had actually met him after she had gotten out of a correctional facility. Dally and Kassandra had been dating for about a year when Kassandra found out that she was expecting.

Kassandra's POV

-3 months after she found out she was expecting. Only Dally knows right now-

I walked out of school and towards Angela's car. We had planned to go to the mall and make fun of some socs. Walking over to her I smile, "Hey, we still going to make fun of people today?" I say leaning against her car.

"NO! I can't, Tim's girlfriend just had a baby and I have to watch it. The drunken ass doesn't know what it means to be a parent." She said and I could tell she was upset about it.

"And you do?" I ask with a smile and she shoots me an evil look. "Just kidding with you, can't you take a joke?" I add stepping away from Angela's car.

"Piss off Kassandra" Angela said before throwing her car in reverse and the sped out of the parking lot.

"Whatever BITCH" I yell after her and then started my walk to the Curtis house. Walking down the sideway I noticed a car following me. I picked up my speed and saw Soda standing outside of the house smoking. "Hey Soda" I yell trying not to look worried.

"Are those guys following you, Sis" Soda replied to me. I was called Sis because I was the only girl in the gang. Steve, even excepted me as a 'sister'.

"Yup, since school." I yell back about to walk into the driveway when the guys sped up and jumped out of the car.

"Messing with our sister are you Kassandra" Tim Shepard yelled taking a swig from his silver flask.

_Oh SHIT, I must had really pissed Angela off this time_, I thought as I heard Soda.

"DALLY, KACIE HAS TROUBLE" Soda yelled into the house and I heard the door fly open.

"What the fucken hell is going on Shepard. Get away from my girl" Dally screamed as he practically jumped over the fence.

"She fucken pissed my sister off after school today." Tim yelled back

"How did I piss her off if she is the one that has to watch your kid?" I shot back at him

"Shut the fuck up bitch" Tim yelled slapping me across the face.

Dally turn a red color and charged at him. They threw punches at each other and fought for a good fifteen minutes. Finally Dally pushed Tim into the side of his car and Soda, Two-bit and Steve all came over to help Dally; Tim finally got into his car and drove off.

"You ok Kacie" Dally said after Tim was out of sight.

"I am going to kill him" I say with a smile and playfully punch Dally in the shoulder.

"That's my girl" Dally said throwing an arm over my shoulder and kissing my cheek. We all walked into the house. "hey Johnny boy" Dally said as he sat down next to him on the couch. Johnny looked pretty beat up again. I sighed as him and Dally talked. Johnny had always gotten beaten by his parents. I sat down on the arm of the couch next to Dally as he talked.

"Dally, I am going to go. I have some homework that I need to do at the library. " I say to Dally giving him a kiss and the I turned to Pony, "Pony did you want to come with?" I say knowing that he liked to go to the library once in a while.

Pony watched Dally before agreeing to come. Dally sometimes gave him the evil eye if he seemed to eager to go somewhere with me. Dally knew that I loved him more than anything but he seemed to get jealous when I asked one of the other guys to come with me. I swung my bag over my shoulder and walked out followed my Pony. "Dal's not going to hurt you" I say once we are out of ear shot of the house.

"He seems to get upset if we go to the movies or to the library." Pony said looking behind us. "Is that Tim's car again?" Pony asked and I looked back.

"Yup that's his but it looks like Angela is driving it" I say still walking. Tim's car pulled quickly infront of us and Pony stepped back. Angela climbed out of the driver's seat.

"BITCH" She screamed as she ran towards me. She went to throw a punch and I grabbed her arm.

"What is wrong Angela" I say starting to get a little mad. I had a trigger temper, as Dally put it. I was like a gun with no safety. Get me mad and you will most likely get a little or really hurt.

"You had to get your annoying boyfriend into a fight with my brother. Now he is so pissed off he wants a rumble with your gang."She said biting my hand. I let out a scream and punched her in the face making her nose bleed.

"Its over BITCH, you are a BITCH and I going to kill you and send your ass to HELL" Angela yelled at me before climbing back into her brother's car. She pulled back and then came at Pony and I trying to hit us. I pushed Pony out of the way as she rammed the car into me.

Pony's POV

Angela and Kassandra had been arguing. I watched as Kassandra ticked off Angela, Angela climbed back into the car. Before I knew it I was falling to the ground and Kassandra was flying through the air. "KASSANDRA" I yelled after I realized what had happened. I stood up and raced towards her. She was knocked out. Her shirt was covered in blood from the gash on her forehead. "Kassandra" I say again ripping off some of my shirt and wrapping it around her head. She let out a moan and I helped her sit up slightly.

"Pony?" She said in a rather weak voice "Get Dally" She said again before she passed out. I didn't want to leave her so, I attempted to drag her. Since I wasn't that strong I looked around for someone to help me. I look up ahead and saw Two-bit walking into the lot. "TWO-BIT" I yell gently setting Kassandra's head onto the ground and racing towards the lot.

"What's up kid" Two-bit said giving me a strange look.

"Angela, Kassandra" I try to say but my mouth wasn't working as fast as my brain. I pointed to Kassandra and I noticed horror spread across Two-bits face.

"What happened?" Two-bit said walking towards Kassandra

"Angela ran her over with Tim's car. Kassandra pushed me out of the way and got hit head on" I say feeling a tear roll down my face. I was so scared that sometime bad was going to happen. Kassandra had changed Dally but he was someone that you stilled didn't want to mess with.

"You go and get your brother or Dally. I'll stay here and make sure no one tries to hurt her again" Two-bit said and I turned.

Running as fast as I could I raced back to my house. I burst through the front door, I felt everyone's eyes look towards me. "Dally, where's Dally?" I said before thinking. Soda looked at me and pointed out back.

"What's going on Pony? Is everything ok?" Darry's voice came from the kitchen. I shook my head no.

"Kassandra got ran over" I managed to say as Dally walked in.

"WHAT!" Dally screamed and Darry had to hold him back. "You little shit, what did you let happen?!" Dally screamed at me again.

"I was pushed out of the way by Kassandra. Angela ran her over because she pissed off Tim or something like that." I say as Dally gets out of Darry's grip.

I turn and started to walk out and Dally followed me. I could hear Darry and Soda behind me too. Once Kassandra was in view I saw Dally race passed me.

Dally's POV

When I saw Kassandra laying on the ground with Two-bit next to her I felt helpless. I raced to her side, "Kacie, honey are you ok?" I say in almost a whisper. Two-bit left as I took his spot. A few tears filled my eyes as I picked her up so her head rested on my chest. Sliding once arm under her limp legs and the other under her neck I stood up. Darry had already got to get his truck. I watched as he pulled up and climb out and opened the back door. "Thanks" I say to Darry as I set Kassandra into the back seat and then climbed in next to her. We were silent the whole way to the hospital. Darry pulled up near the entrance and I climbed out and then picked up Kassandra.

"What happened?" The nurse from the counter said as she buzzed for a doctor.

"She got ran over a car" I almost stutter to the nurse.

"Name and age?" She asked as she held her pen to her clipboard.

"Kassandra Winston age 17" I say knowing that her last name was actually Cherrywood. I had lied because of the fact that she was expecting. "She is also expecting" I say as the doctor started to push Kassandra off. He stopped and looked at me .

"How far along?" He asked and I thought.

"Um.. I think about three months" I say before they he turned and took her towards a room. I stood there watching them take her way. I walked over to the seats and sat down. _I hope she is going to be okay. I don't think that I could handle losing her and the baby._ I thought as Darry walked in and sat down next to me.

* * *

**What do you think of Dally being a father? How should I have Dally or Kassandra, aka Kacie, break the news to the rest of the gang? Should the baby live or die? Let me know what you think. **

**~Transformers**


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

**Before the accident with Angela**

* * *

-2 months ago-

Kassandra's POV

I woke up next to Dally and felt his warmth of his back next to mine. His arm to under my head and my arm was across his bare chest. I sat up and the blanket fell down off my shoulders and onto my lap. I was wearing a night gown that was pink in color with white lace on the bottom. Upon sitting up I felt like I was going to get sick. I race towards the bathroom.

"You ok honey?" Dally's voice rang out to me as I got sick. Before I knew it he was behind me holding my hair back. "Are you feeling ok?" He asked after I lend back from the toilet.

"I just moved and felt sick. Its' never happened before. Maybe I should go to the doctor." I say standing up and flushing the toilet. I washed my mouth out and then walked into our room. I started digging through my closet and I could hear Dally walking down the stairs into our kitchen. I finally found a pair of sweat pants that were black with a white stripe on each side, a light blue tee shirt with the number 90 on the back. Sliding on a pair of slippers after I got dressed I walked down into our kitchen. Dally sat there cooking scrambled eggs and I could smell coffee being made. "Dal, are we going to the Curtis's today? I wanted to stop at the doctors to check why I haven't been feeling so great." I say rubbing my stomach.

"Sure Kacie, I can drop you off at the doctors before I go over to Shepard's house. I have to talk to him about something. I will pick you up afterwards. "Dally said as he scooped some eggs onto a plate and handed it to me.

"Thanks" I say taking the plate and starting to eat. We eat our breakfast and then we walked into the living room. We watched tv for a few hours before Dally grabbed his keys.

"Alright love, doctor's office here we come" He said with a slight laugh. I giggled and then stood up. Once we were outside I climbed into the passenger seat of his convertible. We drove down the road and turned into the doctor's office. "OK Kacie, if I am not back by the time you are done; call the Curtis house and have Darry or Soda come and get ya." He said before giving me a kiss on the forehead. I waved good bye to him as he pulled back out into the street and drove off.

I took a deep breath and walking into the office. The reception that sat behind the desk had on, a white scrub top and black pants. "Hello, young lady, how might I help you?" Her voice rang out as I approached the desk.

"I…um… would like to see the doctor. I haven't been feeling good." I say to her and she hands me a clip board with a bunch of questions.

"Please fill this out and I will have a doctor come and get you when they are ready. What's your name dear?" She said as she stood up to walk into the back.

"Kassandra Cherrywood" I say before sitting down in one of the waiting chairs. The questions asked pretty much everything. I filled out the paper and then saw her return but a man. The man was wearing a white lab coat and was wearing black shoes with a blue paper thing around them.

"Kassandra?" His voice rang out and I stood up. "Hello, I am Dr. Jarod Easton. Follow me please" He said.

I just nodded and followed him into the back. Another nurse joined us in the room and he started asking me a bunch of questions. Finally he asked when I had my last cycle. "Um… I am not sure" I say fairly quietly. The nurse pulled the doctor out of the room and they talk before she return by herself.

"Hello, Kassandra. I need you to think about when you had your cycle last. It will help us determine if something is really wrong with you or if it is something rather simple." She said in a soft voice.

"Maybe about a month or two ago" I say then realize what she could be implying. "Am I pregnant?" I ask looking at her with scared eyes.

She nodded then added, "I think so but we have to do a test or two to determine if you really are or not" She said before walking out of the room.

_What is Dal going to say when I tell him? Am I really pregnant? If I am is it going to be a girl or a boy? Is Dal going to be happy or is he going to just abandon me?_ As other thoughts raced through my head, I heard the door open and saw the nurse walk in with a machine.

"Oh hon, lie down on our back and lift up your shirt." She said as she shut the door. I did and she put a jelly like substance on my stomach. Before I knew it she had a smile on her face. "Well I can confirm that you are expecting. Congrats. If you look at the screen you can see this little spot here. That's your baby" She said explaining everything to me. After she wiped the stuff off my stomach I walk out of the room. I saw Dally in the waiting room. I walked towards him and kind of started to cry.

"Kacie what is it baby?" He asked looking into my eyes and then pulling me into a hug.

"I… am… um… um… pregnant" I say waiting for him to push me back. Instead he pulled me into a stronger embrace.

"I am going to be a dad then" He said looking at me and his eyes were filled with joy.

"Yes" I say wiping me tears. We spent the rest of the day with the gang but never told them. I had suggested that we wait until we knew the gender. Little did I know but in three months Dally might lose me and his unborn child all because Angela Shepard decided to hit me.

* * *

**Again I am stating that this is a flash back. The next chapter will take place after chapter 1. This is kind of a dream/flashback for Kacie aka Kassandra. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Hope to hear from you all soon. **

**~Transformers**


	3. Chapter 3: Fate Takes Charge

**Sorry for the late update. Have been fairly busy.**

* * *

Dally's POV

Sitting at the hospital next to Darry I felt a since of worry take over me. The nurse came out from the back.

" ?" she called and I stood up and walked over to her. "Your wife or sister, is about three months pregnant. The baby is going to be fine but Kassandra is still kind of critical. She has a major concussion."

"She is my wife. Is she awake right now?" I asked hoping that I would be able to see her before the other guys could.

"No, she is sleeping right now but you can go and see her" The nurse said before turning towards the double doors.

"I am going to see Kacie" I say to Darry and the others. I then followed the nurse into Kacie's room. As I walked into her room I say her green eyes looking at me. "Hey baby" I say walking over to her and sitting down next to her in the chair by her bed. "How are you doing?"

"Good" she managed to say quietly. I reached forward and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Thankfully our baby is fine. I am so happy that Angela didn't kill you or our baby." I say seeing the relief in her eyes as I talking about our baby. I talked to her for about half an hour before walking out of her room. Walking back into the hospital lobby I saw all of the guys.

"How is she?" Darry's voice rang out first.

"She is sleeping but she will be fine." I say looking towards them. "Let's get going" I say walking out of the hospital. I wanted to go over to the Curtis house to talk to everyone.

After our ten minute drive back to the house we all walked into the house. We got talking and I tried to find some way to bring up Kacie's pregnancy.

"Well I am happy Kacie is doing fine." Pony said finally, I could tell that he blamed himself for the accident.

"Ya thank goodness she only had a concussion." I say taking a sip of my beer. "SO I have been meaning to mention something. Kacie and I are planning on getting married in about a year"

"Congrats" Soda yelled and Steve raised his beer.

"Well I guess we should give a toast to Dally and Kacie" Darry said "May you both live happy and have tons of kids"

"Ya lots and lots of kids" Two-bit shot off drinking the last of his fourth beer.

"Speaking of kids" I say looking around at all of the guys. They seemed to stare at me with a ton interest. "Kacie and I are expecting our first child" I say.

"What?!"Darry yelled "Is the baby ok then?"

"Yes the baby is fine. The nurse told me that he or she will be just fine." I say and everyone said congrats again. I looked at the clock and saw that it was pretty late. I called it a night and started my walk home.

Darry's POV

After Dally left I turned to all of the guys. "We should hold a baby shower for them. " Soda's eyes lit up, "Soda what are you thinking?" I say looking to my brother.

"Well I think it's a good idea, maybe we can buy dipers and give them to Dal. We could tell him that he might need them." Soda said starting to laugh. I laughed at my brother, he always had the weirdest ideas but this one didn't seem half bad."Maybe even buy a few baby bottles and give it to him." Soda added I looked to Two-bit who was laughing so hard that he had fallen off the couch.

"Two-Bit you are a drunk ass" I say throwing a pillow at his head.

"That hurt man, now my head is going to fall off and I am going to lose it" Two-Bit said and everyone started laughing.

"Two-Bit, don't you mean that your head hurts; not that it is going to fall off?" Soda asked and Two-bit looked at him.

"That's what I said Soda" Two-bit commented before trying to stand up. Upon his attempt he fell back on his butt. We all started to laugh again. Around four in the morning everyone started to leave and head home. Pony had called it a night around two and Johnny had left around one thirty. I climbed into my bed after everyone left and I started to think.

_I hope that Kacie and the baby will be fine. I can't believe that Angela hit her with a car. If I would have known that she was expecting I would have walked with them. Why didn't they tell us sooner? Maybe Dally thought it would look bad but I knew that it would happen sooner or later. _I thought as my eyes slowly shut and I drifted into a rather deep sleep.


End file.
